Marine survey systems are used to acquire data regarding Earth formations below a body of water such as a lake or ocean. The marine survey systems may use a plurality of sensor streamers towed through the body of water, where each sensor streamer receives energy (e.g., acoustic energy) reflected from the Earth formations. Energy received by each sensor streamer contains both signals of interest and noise. If the noise is too high, the data set created by recording the energy incident upon the sensor streamers may be unusable.